the_nativepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wise Days
Wise Days is a critically acclaimed Columbia western movie that tells the story of Director Colt's mission to eradicate the Malevolence Syndicate. The movie is one of the most financially successful movies in Columbia and is considered one of the nation's very best. The story itself is loosely based on Colt's demise. Cast * Directed by Gale Klein * [] as Director Colt * [] as Samantha Chang * [] as Kirk Kirngrief * [] as Barney Weathers * [] as Mardo * [] as Harvey Blis * [] as Senator Dandale * [] as Isabelle Steel * Gale Klein as Timothy Gombod * [] as Phil Geralds Plot The movie begins in 2326 with Colt sharing a drink in the bar Sutanev with his friend Timothy Gombod. The two discuss the current political climate and Colt's growing interest in quelling the crime syndicates of Columbia. At the talk's closure, Colt refills Gombod's ice cooler and turns down a free drink. Upon exiting the bar, the scene morphs into Colt entering the Intel Headquarters where a party is being thrown to celebrate his twenty second year as Director. Colt attempts to sneak by, but reluctantly gives in after Harvey blocks the door. The agency mulls over their accomplishments for the year and the scene comes to a close with Colt exiting the building to have a private drink. He is interrupted when Barney Weathers exits and asks if Colt would like to go hunting with him and Harvey during the coming weekend. Colt initially denies the offer, but gives in after some further thought. That night, Colt dreams of walking in the fields of Montana. With him is his deceased fiancee Isabelle Steel, who guides him through the grass to the top of a small hill. Once there, she kisses Colt and her skin begins to rot. Colt wakes from the dream in a cold sweat. The hunting trip comes and Colt sets out with Barney and Harvey in Harvey's pickup. Barney explains that they are going to kill an elk and that he will make his "patented jerky." Colt remarks that they won't kill just one elk, but two. They arrive at the hunting spot and spend an hour tracking an elk until finally Colt raises his hunting rifle and takes aim. He fires, but misses. Barney expresses shock that the great Colt could miss a shot, to which Colt responds that he's always been bad with rifles. The hunting trip continues until Barney manages to kill an elk. A week passes and Colt assigns Barney to watch over Senator Darndale becuase of reports that the Malevolence Syndicate plans to announce themselves at the Lumiere Theatre's rendition of Hamlet. Barney accepts and dresses himself as one of Columbia's upper class, fit with even a walking cane. The cane itself hides a sword. At the theatre, Barney notices a few men acting off and keeps his eyes on them. However, right as Hamlet dies a man steps onto the stage with a Thompson Submachine Gun and announces that he has created a better version of the play. He opens fire on the crowd. Barney shoves Senator Darndale to the floor and unsheaths his sword just as a second man enters the theatre and tosses a molotov cocktail into the crowd. The theatre catches fire. Barney orders Senator Darndale to flee while he distracts the attackers. The senator nods and Barney stands and shoves his sword into the stomach of the man that had thrown the cocktail. The man lets out a scream as two more men enter with Thompsons. Barney grabs the dying man's 9mm pistol and throws the man towards one of the newcomers. He then fires at the second before the man on the stage opens fire on Barney. Barney is riddled with bullets and falls to the ground, just as he witnesses Senator Darndale taking a bullet to the back. The scene changes to Colt talking with an officer about the event. The officer explains and Colt begins searching the bodies. After a quick search, he comes across Barney's corpse. He immediately recognizes it and is overcome by rage as he grabs Barney's charred sword cane. Colt vows to avenge his colleague. Colt goes from place in an intense investigation to track down the Malevolence Syndicate. His primary stopping point is with Mardo, and ex-member. With Mardo, he and Samantha Chang work to lure the Malevolence to kill Mardo at the Top Hotel. Samantha Chang begrudgingly agrees to masquerade as Mardo's wife. The next scene is of Samantha and Mardo drinking at the bar. Samantha is wearing a fine gown while Mardo is wearing a dirty suit. Tucked away in Samantha's purse is a pistol. A few minutes of Samantha and Mardo talking pass before a knock is heard at the door. Mardo begins to sweat profusely as he looks for an exit to no avail. Samantha stands from her seat and walks to the door, where she looks through the peeper hole. Outside are three men in dark suits and fedoras. She asks who they are, to which they answer with a claim that they are friends of Mardo. Samantha opens the door and the men shove their way past her and towards Mardo, who falls to his knees and begins begging. One of the men kicks Mardo to the ground and begins bad mouthing him as the remaining two approach Samantha. Samantha reacts by pulling out her pistol and aiming it at the two men. Both stop and Colt with his revolver raised. He orders the men to get on their feet. One of the men violently reacts by pulling out a pistol only to immediately be shot in the knee by Samantha. The scene fades as an interrogation begins with Colt beating one of the men to a pulp. Colt explains that the other two men refused to listen and that both are not rotting in a dumpster. This scares the man to the point of revealing who the second in command of the Malevolence Syndicate is. Colt rewards the man by knocking him unconscious and having him brought into Cree territory by Harvey. Following this scene, Colt sits himself with the second in command and tells him that he knows who he is. The second reacts in a shocked, but collected manner, and explains that acting on that knowledge will just get them both killed. Colt grins and tells the second in command that he is to come with him to the IHQ. He reluctantly agrees. Now at IHQ, Colt reveals that he hadn't actually killed one of the first two men, the one that hadn't received the leg injury. Colt orders the man to run to his boss and tell them that Colt wants to speak to him and that turning Colt down would result in the second's death. The week passes and Colt is sent a letter that requests that he go to Wise Ranch alone with the second. Colt knows this is a trap, but also silently wishes for death. Colt goes to Wise Ranch alone, where he finds a man sitting on a porch with a cigarette in hand. The man says he is the head of the Syndicate and that he's willing to talk. He explains that the Syndicate is already in good with the government and that they'll be a bit more quiet like in their work from now on if Colt promises to leave them alone. Colt refuses and the man grimly states that he would need to kill Colt. Colt reacts by stabbing a syringe into the second's neck and promptly firing all six shots of his colt python into the leader and five of his goons. Unluckily for Colt, there are fifteen gangsters. The survivors jump out from their hiding places and litter bullets into Colt. The movie ends with Colt gurgling blood and raising his hand in a finger gun before pretending to fire at the sun. His eyes go dull and Isabelle Steel's voice echoes, telling Colt that they can finally be together again. Notes * Wise Days is a reference to what the Malevolence Plot in The Union: Original was meant to be based on Skeletal's presumptions. Category:Movies/Books/Fiction Category:Columbian Movie Industry